


Особый гость на праздничном пиру

by Cexmet



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark, Force-Feeding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Language: Russian, Weight Gain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конечно, можно было собрать тела асов, погибших в бою, тогда каждому досталась бы славная часть – но эльфы не звери, питающиеся падалью, они едят плоть врагов, чтобы почтить не только собственную победу, но и тех, чью жизнь пришлось ради нее отнять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особый гость на праздничном пиру

В минуты просветления пленник просит не давать ему больше дурманящих зелий, но никто не слушает его просьб – мясо становится нежнее, если обреченный на заклание проживает последние свои дни без лишних тревог.   
Ас молод и крепко сложен, сильный, рослый, он точно создан для того, чтобы оказаться на пиршественном столе; у него здоровое тело, охотно принимающее пищу, усваивающее ее, превращающее в прекрасный плотный жир. Местами он уже рыхловат, но задняя часть хороша – впрочем, никто из тюремных прислужников не надеется на кусок окорока, господин Малекит постарается разделить мясо по справедливости, но тем, кто отстоит от его престола так далеко, достанется разве что суп из потрохов или немного кровяной колбасы.   
Конечно, можно было собрать тела асов, погибших в бою, тогда каждому досталась бы славная часть – но эльфы не звери, питающиеся падалью, они едят плоть врагов, чтобы почтить не только собственную победу, но и тех, чью жизнь пришлось ради нее отнять.   
Уважение отличает разумное существо от чудовища.   
Эльфы должны уважать аса, согласившегося отдать свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь своей возлюбленной: она стала бы лучшим блюдом, женское мясо более сочно, к тому же ее выбрал Эфир, но внук Бора пожелал занять ее место, если господин Малекит согласится отпустить ее живой. Он знал, какая участь его ждет, и потому его отвага достойна прославления. В порожденных дурманящими зельями грезах, он проводит со своей возлюбленной дни напролет, как сам бы того желал, нежность их расцветает все сильнее.   
Наяву его держат несокрушимые оковы, а эльфы-прислужники вливают в его раскрытый рот зелья и полужидкую кашицу – она хороша для прикорма, но почти безвкусна, не похожа на угощение, достойное королевского сына. Омывая почти неподвижное тело, прислужники голодно щупают его заплывшие бока и отвисающий круглый живот – под жиром еще можно различить мышцы; каждый думает о лучших кусках – которых не получит.   
Но никто не ропщет. Мясо разделят по справедливости, всякому достанется заслуженная часть.


End file.
